The Making of the Banana Peel Version 3!
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: A one-shot on how Seiran started his Banana Peel "invention". Read and find out! Rated T for some mild cursing.


****

Okay, so this is a one-shot. It's about Seiran's Banana Peel version 3 and how it got started ;D. WARNING: If you have not read the chapter yet, don't read this yet. There is dialoge from the scans.

Enjoy.

I don't own Barajou No Kiss.

* * *

In the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping, one person was still up working on a...special project. The Garden was elimunated by the moon that was resting in the center of the sky above. Sitting at a table with a number of bottled plants and some gears and tools was one of Knights hunched over a notepad. He was scribbling the numbers and thoughts in his head down. Once it was all on paper, he sat back in his chair and smiled a devilish smile behind an innocent one.

~That Afternoon~

Kaede was eating lunch up against a tree in the same spot that he, Anis, and Mikage-san grouped for their art assignment when really, he was the model and just slept. It was quiet. Ever since what happened at the Amusement park, Kaede was trying to avoid Anis. _But that's a little hard since she's in my homeroom AND she's my dominion. My life just sucks, _he sighed and took another bit of his sandwich. He heard that Mutsuki and Tenjhou weren't here today again which he found odd but shrugged it off. _I wont have to listen to him and his ridicolous ranting fantasies of Anis_.

As if her name in his mind sent a signal to her, he saw her walking up to him with Seiran. He was ready to run but just as he was about to stand up, he slipped a little on something but managed to catch himself.

"What the-?" He looked down to see "A banana peel?"

"Hey, Kaede, you okay?" Anis asked now closer and had obviously saw him almost fall.

"Peachy," he nodded at her but then stared back at the peel.

What he didn't know was the look the blue hair boy was giving him.

~Midnight~

They were up again writing more numbers and words down in that same note pad, writing down this afternoon's observations. It wasn't long until he leaned back in his chair and looked over his notes. Pleased with them, he nodded, "This time for sure." He picked up his tools and got to work.

~Afternoon~

Kaede was currently in gym in the middle of a soccer game. He was easily getting pass the defenders with little effort since a lot of them threw themselves at him but he would jump over them. From the sidelines, watching the game until it was their turn was Anis and Seiran. Like everyone else, Anis was admiring the way Kaede moved so quickly across the large field.

"Anis-sama, I'll be right back."

She looked up at him as he stood up and nodded. Just as she was turning back to the game, she managed to catch Kaede scoring their third goal. She cheered with everyone and didn't notice when Seiran got back until she sat back down. He smiled at her and then turned to the game that was starting again. One of the students on the other team had the ball. They were criss-crossing pass everyone until Kaede showed up. He slid and kicked the ball out from underneath him and stole it, running it back to the other goal. Just as he was about to score the goal, he noticed the banana peel.

_Crap! I'm going to-_! Just as the thought went through his mind, his foot landed on the peel sending him up into the air along with the ball. Taking advantage of the situation, he flipped and kicked the ball into the net. Everyone cheered and once Kaede was back on his two feet, he stood there stunned. Then he looked at the ground.

_What is up with these banana peels?_

~Midnight~

"They say 'third time's the charm'...Or so I've heard." Holding up his creation into the moonlight, he smiled at it. "I've finally got it."

~Afternoon~

Kaede was walking down the hall with his bag hanging over his shoulder, ready to leave for the day when...

"Kaede! Hey! Wait up, would you!"

He turned around to see Anis running up to him. _Just when I thought I could leave_. "What?"

"You know what! No one's been coming to the annex lately-and that includes you, too!" He started walking again, Anis following. "Look, you know how Tenjoh-sempai and Mutsuki haven't been at school for the last few days, right? Doesn't that strike you as kind of, I don't know, _weird_?"

"Whatever...Just use their cards to summon them if something comes up."

"It's just something feels off. I keep getting this weird feeling in my chest. I don't know if it's because of the 'Awakening', or what, but...Can't you tell me anything Kaede? I-"

He quickly turned to face her, irritation clearly on his face, "I already _told_ you, I don't _know_ anything! I'm a Knight, they're other Knights. I don't _know_ anything else about them, and I don't give a damn about them, either!"

Anis flinched back, "Kaede..."

"And besides! How the hell do you-!" Out of nowhere, Kaede felt his body falling against gravity.

"KAEDE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ANIS-SAMA, KAEDE!"

From the floor, Kaede looked up at Seiran who was scolding him from above, fists on his hips. He sat up and rubbed his back when his eye caught what caused his fall. _ANOTHER DAMN BANANA PEEL!_

"And speaking of which, this is my revamped Banana peel, version 3! It's guaranteed to trip up any Kaede, at any time with 120% efficiency!"

_It was him!_ "SEIRAN!"

From behind him, Kaede heard clapping, "Sign me up!"

_They're all out to get me -_-.

* * *

_

**R&R plz**


End file.
